bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Helping Hands
Helping hands is the seventh chapter of Bittersweet Candy Bowl and follows Paulo and Daisy as they come across an injured bird and take it to Lucy's house. Synopsis The chapter begins with Paulo and Daisy walking through a residential street. Daisy has a one-way conversation with him about a sleepover Katie had the weekend before which she wasn't invited to, suggesting that Katie must have misplaced her invite but was okay with it anyway as she was studying that weekend. She suddenly screams aloud when she notices a bird barely alive in the middle of the road. Paulo points out an incoming car will likely put the bird out of its misery. Daisy becomes distraught, causing Paulo to risk his life to save the bird, just barely managing not to get hit by the car himself. As Paulo goes into a verbal-tirade with the car, Daisy crosses the street and berates Paulo for doing something so reckless, but is otherwise thankful to Paulo for managing to save the bird. They try to decide on what to do with the injured bird. Daisy, having noted a hospital is not close-by, suggests taking it to Lucy instead knowing Lucy might be better suited as she has pets of her own. Upon hearing Lucy's name, Paulo becomes lost in thought causing Daisy to get jealous, not noticing that she is still on the road and another oncoming car, jumping into Paulo at the last second. Walking to Lucy's house, Daisy wonders if Lucy might keep it, Paulo not finding it too surprising if she did considering Lucy's affection for her pets. Daisy admits she couldn't look after the bird herself, her mother wouldn't allow it. She suggests Paulo could, bringing up his excellent mark he got from looking after the artificial child from before. Embarrassed, Paulo covers her mouth and tells her to stop bringing it up before walking on towards Lucy's house. Daisy catches up after a moment letting him know he should be more open with it, as girls are into mature guys like that. Paulo remarks he already is good with girls, but as Daisy queries further, Paulo becomes disinterested in conversing further about it around Daisy. A few minutes later it starts to rain. Paulo begins to worry that the bird, already having enough of a bad day may catch a cold. Turning to Daisy he is distracted by Daisy's fur curling in the rain. When Daisy inquires what he's staring at, she realises herself. She asks if he is grossed out by it. Paulo doesn't answer the question and runs on ahead, saying the bird may not have much longer. Daisy follows on behind him. Reaching Lucy's house, Daisy goes to explain to Lucy what happened but is cut off as Lucy inquires about her hair. Daisy runs past her and heads to the bathroom. Lucy comments that she wont like going up there. Moments later, Daisy runs into Mike; her crush, and screams in embarrassment. Paulo and Daisy sit in Lucy's living room together while Lucy assesses the bird in another room. Daisy brushes her curls down, upset Mike had seen her looking her worst. Paulo tells her not to worry about it, and comments that if Mike was really worth her time he'd not care how she appeared, Daisy seeming reassured. Lucy appears and lets them know the bird will likely live as it wasn't in fact hit by a car and was likely hurt from something else. Daisy thanks Lucy for helping, and seeing as Mike is studying with her, asks if she could stay over too, but before she can finish finds herself and Paulo kicked out of the house and in the rain again. During the following school day, Paulo and Daisy catch up with Lucy and ask how the bird is. Lucy replies letting them know it left them the night before. Paulo and Daisy look back distraught. Lucy clarifies that she meant the bird became better that Sunday and left her care despite her pets taking a liking to the new bird, but was unable to convince it to stay. Reaching into her backpack, Lucy hands over a nest left by the bird as a Thank you ''gift to Paulo and Daisy for helping it.'' Paulo and Daisy look at each other approvingly of the result. Lucy then jeers cheekily that the bird thought it would be the perfect place for them to rest their offspring when they both mate, to the embarrassment of Daisy and outright dismissal from Paulo.